


50 Inches of Nigerian

by Dannystri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50, 50 inches, 50 inches of nigerian, BroJohn - Freeform, FF, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, OF, Other, inches, johnbro - Freeform, nigerian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannystri/pseuds/Dannystri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by my friend Adrian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Inches of Nigerian

Normally Bro Stride McSwaggies apartment wasn't much to explore, but upon being asked to come at fUCKING 11:34 pm (Which I must say was far past the lil Nigerians bedtime) was plain ridiculous. The door however was open, and the short chocolate boy peeked around, expecting a certain puppet to jump out and smack him across his plump asscheek, seeing as this was his normal invitation into the house. Seeing that there was no bullshit puppetry going on, the lil nigglet walked in, still cautious to what shenanigans may be waiting ahead.

The messy apartment was emptier than it'd ever been though. And sweat dripped from John's neatly cut and edged fro. It was a fro to be proud of, towering straight up(Nearly a foot of height!), and cut perfectly flat at the top. He wiped the hot nervous sweat from his brow as he approached Bro Stride McSwaggies bedroom door. It took all of Johns courage to turn the knob of the door, opening it he found a most pleasing sight.

Bro was smirking on the bed, laying out like a freshly made burrito for the Hot black kid. Dorritos were scattered neatly across Bro's bed, like rose petals, but oh how they set the mood, flowers could never hold as much passion as the orange powdered corn chips. John blinked, almost in a cold sweat as he hungerly eyed Bro's G-strap. 

"Come here John." Bro said, his anime shades shining with the light caught from an ominous non-exsistant light source. "I need your sweet chocolate all over me." His fingers grazed a dorrito as he spoke. Oh how he wanted John right then and now. Johns face heated up, and he approached the other. Bro put his hand out to the John, and John grabbed it hesitantly.   
Bro placed johns hand on his shining purple G-strap and tilted his glasses down with his anime powers. 

"I need you John." Bro said. John wanted to cry, how could he ride Bro's dorrito chip of a dick? He would never say such a thing out loud, but Bro had a mini-peen, 'fun sized' More like termite sized. An invisable black tear dripped from Johns glasses as he felt Bro's indentation of a tally whacker. But John didn't mind topping, it was his duty. His duty as a REAL BOY. He would never allow that- That CAL to take his place again. Him and Bro were never the same after that day. But John trys to push that to the back of his head.

"Show me yer love stick Jawn." Bro commanded, his Deep southern voice almost threw John to the ground. But John was a strong nearly independent Black kid, and he stood his ground. He moved his hand from Bro's sparkling G-strap, and undid his own belt. 

Johns pant's dropped, and Bro just grinned at the noise they made when they hit the ground.   
Johns long black dong broke it's way through his underwear, and unraveled until it hit the ground, he normally had to roll it up like a snail. It truely was 50 inches. Bro quickly threw an open condom at the other, his ninja skills making it fit over the first 10-11 inches of Johns honking knocker, until it unfolded completely. There would never be a condom size big enough to hold Johns Eiffel tower. But they acknowledged this. Lube was not needed, Johns peenie, although proving long, was also as thin as a power cord. John however took a good 34 paces back, until his back was pressed against bro's door. 

"Do something to make my willy hard Bro." John said, and Bro happily obliged. John however was not so happy as LIL CAL's MITTEN MADE ITS WAY ONTO BRO'S TINI-PEENIE-WEENIE. In a fit of anger, Johns peen hardened, and stuck up straight, like a fencers blade. Quickly Bro's hands went to work, shaping it with his hand job into a balloon animal, a dickloon animal. A giraffe, Bro's favorite.

John ran forward, his 50 inches now shortened to a 23 inch long Giraffe figure. The way it jiggled and squirmed into Bro's hot butthole was something prince albert would be proud of.   
Bro cracked the Dorrito's as he leaned back upon them. The way they stuck to his back was so majestic. His G-strap had ripped out of the way for his booty-hole when John's lily digger rammed toward. Both of them Jizzed all over the walls like a fountain. Lil angels crawled through the windows to lick up the semen, Their lil angel wings turning into stabby pokey bushes, and their buttholes spouting the tails of satan. They hissed and Rolled around and crawled up the ceiling. John and Bro cried and screamed in fear. They clung onto each other, both of their willys being chopped off by the little demon angel things, they rolled out of Bro's door and Bro and John held each other, panicking still, as their non-exsistant peen's bled all around.

 

JOHN OPENED HIS EYES IN A COLD SWEAT. His room was dark and blurry. He quickly put on his glasses, and wiped his tears. John ran out of his room and hugged his daddy. His dad calmed him tellin him 'you be a strong lil nigga john.' and 'jesus watchin you. Don't you cry bby.'   
John went back to his room soon, and got back into his sheets.  
"Fuck I isn't neva' gonna' have a wet dream again." John oath-ed to himself. He kissed his 50 inches and fell to sleep, jesus watchin the sweet babe in his pure peen-less dreams.


End file.
